PERMEN KARET LOVER
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Tenten, Si Pecinta Permen Karet tak sengaja menistai Si Muka Datar, Neji Hyuuga. Pasti ini gara-gara permen karet milik Tenten. Kunyah-kunyah-Plop! AU—NejiTen, ONESHOT


**::Permen Karet Lover::**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**AU**

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

* * *

Suasana dewa seperti ini jarang sekali kurasakan. Dewa? Ya, hari ini semua guru sedang melakukan rapat di ruang guru dan otomatis di kelasku tidak ada satu pun guru yang masuk. Shikamaru yang duduk di samping kiriku bahkan sudah terlelap. Ah, dia sih, ada guru dan tidak ada guru tak ada bedanya.

Tentu saja aku tidak boleh santai. Aku harus memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menyalin PR! Setelah membuka bungkus permen karet rasa anggur dan mengunyah tiga sekaligus, aku mulai menyalin PR _Nihon-go_ 'sialan' itu. Sialan karena PR ku tertinggal di rumah tadi pagi. Cih.

Aku suka sekali mengunyah permen karet. Bukan suka lagi mungkin. Tapi cinta? Ah, rasanya cinta pun belum tepat menggambarkan hubungan spesialku dengan permen karet. Kalau ditanya suka yang rasa apa, pasti kujawab se-mu-a-nya. Yeah, walaupun aku sering sesak napas kalau makan permen karet rasa cengkeh, tapi tetap saja, aku dan permen karet tidak terpisahkan. Lagipula, kenapa harus ada rasa cengkeh, sih?

Aku suka mendengar bunyi 'plop' saat permen karet yang kutiup pecah. Tahu kan, maksudku? Perasaan bangga menyusup ke dalam relung hatiku saat permen karet yang kutiup benar-benar besar dan menimbulkan bunyi plop yang keras saat pecah. Yang mengasyikkan, tentu saja, saat permen karet itu pecah dan menutupi wajah seperti masker. Lengket dan oh 'sesuatu' sekali rasanya. Tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Hei, gadis perekat,"

Aku menoleh dengan gusar saat Neji Hyuuga memanggilku dengan sebutan 'gadis perekat'. Katanya dia pintar? Mana buktinya? Memangnya aku ini gadis gila lem atau plester atau lakban atau apalah itu namanya, dan selalu 'merekat' orang? Kalau pun iya, Neji-lah orang pertama yang akan aku rekatkan pada rel kereta api. Serius.

Plop.

"Kau berisik sekali saat mengunyah wahai gadis-perekat-bercepol-dua. Jujur saja, aku terganggu. Bisa kau buang permen karetmu itu?" tanya Neji dengan dahi berkerut.

Plop.

"Ha? Apa? Bisul pecah?" balasku angkuh dan terus mengunyah permen karet rasa anggur-ku ini. Membuat balon-pecahkan-membuat balon-pecahkan.

Plop.

Plop.

Salahkan saja kenapa dia mendapatkan undian tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sampingku. Salahkan. Aku tidak peduli. Ini hobiku, ini hidupku.

Aku saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan rambut panjang Neji yang oh 'lebih menawan' dari rambutku. Oh, ini masalah sebenarnya. Pakai _shampoo_ apa sih dia? Jangan bilang kalau dia dua hari sekali pergi ke salon hanya untuk melakukan perawatan rambut. Jangan bilang.

Aku melirik rambut Neji sekilas. Lembut sekali sepertinya. Jadi ingin memilikinya… Ah, berpikir apa aku? Jelas-jelas rambutku lebih bagus darinya!

Rupanya Neji sadar kalau kuperhatikan, dia balik menatapku dengan pandangannya yang sangat datar. Benar-benar lebih datar daripada tripleks. Tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya pandangannya biasa saja, tapi kau tahu kan? Bola mata seorang Hyuuga itu lain. Lebih kosong, pucat, abu-abu, dan dalam hal ini 'menyeramkan'. Berbeda sekali dengan bola mata Naruto yang mesum tingkat dewa. Penuh semangat, gairah, dan – hei, kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata yang memuja Naruto?

Plop.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan pura-pura sibuk dengan PR _Nihon-go_ yang kusalin dari Rock Lee. Tulisan Rock Lee bagus dan rapi sekali. Karena terlalu rapi itulah, aku tidak dapat membaca tulisannya sama sekali. Biarpun rapi, tapi kalau sampulnya berwarna _pink_ dengan tinta _pink_ pula, aku 'kan jadi bergidik membacanya.

Sepertinya aku salah mengambil buku dari tas Lee.

Ini bukan buku PR kan? Ini _diary_, ya?

Plop.

"Hei, Lee!" teriakku dari tempat duduk.

Lee kebetulan duduk cukup jauh dariku sehingga aku harus bersusah-payah berteriak padanya agar dia menoleh.

"Yo?! Ada apa, Ten?!" seru Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Entah maksudnya apa. Pada dasarnya dia memang sulit dimengerti.

"Pinjam PR _Nihon-go_ dong!"

**BRAAKK—!**

Tiba-tiba saja Neji menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Seketika, suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Semua siswa menatap Neji dengan pandangan _what-the-hell_. Beberapa siswi tampak mengelus-elus dada yang sempat _sport _jantung karena terkejut mendengar gebrakan Neji.

"Mau kuelus juga, Sakura-_chan_?" tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang langsung dibalasnya dengan jitakan telak di kepala Naruto.

Neji mendekatiku. Dengan gayanya yang menurutku sengaja dibuat _'cool'_ dia menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar berisik."

Oh. Dia marah rupanya. Gara-gara siapa? Aku? Oh. Dengan emosi yang tersulut, aku mendorong bahunya ke belakang.

"Apa maksudmu? Telingamu saja yang terlalu peka! Dasar lelaki sensitif. Cih," cibirku padanya.

Plop.

Neji menatapku sengit.

"Cepat. Buang. Permen. Karet. Mu." perintah Neji lambat-lambat penuh penekanan.

Aku sadar teman sekelas memperhatikan pertengkaran kami. Mungkin ini puncak kemarahannya setelah seminggu duduk di sampingku. Jujur saja, ini mungkin saat yang kunantikan. Kapan lagi melihat ada lelaki berambut cantik yang marah-marah seperti ini di depanmu?

Aku merogoh kantong dan menyerahkan beberapa bungkus permen karetku yang masih utuh padanya. Benar-benar sialan Si Neji ini… Aku menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata kotor yang mungkin hanya terdengar oleh diriku sendiri.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan tidak sabar. Memangnya dia saja yang gusar, hah? Tak terpikirkan-kah oleh otak mulia-nya kalau dia baru saja merampas hartaku? Permen karetku yang berharga?

Plop.

"Hoaahhmmm… Apa Sensei sudah tiba?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tak sengaja, tubuh Neji terdorong tangan Shikamaru dan Neji dengan indahnya tersungkur di depan kakiku.

**Pluk.**

Secara refleks dan tidak sengaja permen karet yang ada di mulutku tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di atas kepala Neji.

"Eh?!"

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!" teriak teman sekelas berbarengan.

"Ada apa sih, kok kalian…? Eh?!"

Akhirnya Shikamaru sadar kalau dia telah mendorong Neji dan membuat semua ini terjadi. Ya, Shikamaru, yang salah itu kau. Bukan aku. Bukan aku. Bukan aku. Iya kan, bukan aku?

Melihat ekspresi wajah Neji yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu membuatku sadar. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa?!

* * *

_Rotte Grape_. Rotte adalah merk ternama dari permen karet favoritku. Permen karet yang kubeli itu selalu yang kualitasnya nomor satu. Harus. Karena aku tidak ingin hobi yang murahan. Hobi yang murahan itu apa sih? Menjual diri? Ya. itu termasuk. Berpakaian hijau-ketat-berambut bob mangkok-seperti Rock Lee juga termasuk.

Tentu saja karena kualitasnya nomor satu jadi harganya mahal. Selain mahal dan memiliki aroma buah segar yang sesegar buah aslinya, ada kelebihan tersendiri dari permen karetku itu. Elastisitas-nya luar biasa. Luar biasa lengket, singkatnya.

Dan di sinilah aku, di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Duduk di ruang tamu bergaya ala Jepang dengan gugup. Gugup luar biasa setelah tadi dengan kemarahan yang tidak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata kotor, Neji berhasil menyeretku ikut ke rumahnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini gadis yang kuat. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanku. Toh, rambutku dulu juga pernah terkena permen karet dan hilang dengan mudahnya saat aku mencuci rambut.

Neji menemuiku di ruang tamu dengan rambut yang basah. Ia meletakkan handuk di lehernya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mencuci rambut. Semoga saja permen karetnya hilang.

"Tidak hilang. Betapa pun kerasnya aku mencoba mencuci dan menggosoknya, bekasnya tetap tidak hilang." ujar Neji pelan. Dia seperti dapat membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kau mencuci rambut dengan _shampoo_ apa? Kalau yang mengandung _Zinc_ mungkin bisa hilang." saranku padanya.

"Yang benar saja? _Zinc_ untuk rambut berminyak dan berketombe kan? Rambutku tidak cocok dengan _shampoo_ murahan seperti itu. Aku secara khusus melakukan perawatan rambut di salon dua hari sekali. Mana mungkin cocok dengan _Zinc_."

Hah? Jadi benar dugaanku kalau Neji melakukan perawatan di salon dua hari sekali? _Oh my God_. Aku saja setahun sekali pergi ke salon untuk sekedar merapikan poni.

"Kau yakin bisa hilang hanya dengan dicuci?" tanya Neji. Wajah yang tampak 'sedikit' khawatir, membuatku jadi tambah merasa bersalah saja karena telah menistai rambut suci-nya itu.

"Yah, dulu sih aku mencuci rambutku bukan dengan air dan _shampoo_ saja."

"Lalu pakai apa?"

"Minyak tanah."

Neji berjengit. Mungkin dalam benaknya, aku pasti berniat menipunya. Pasti dia berpikir setelah dia mencuci rambutnya dengan minyak tanah, kemungkinan besar aku akan melemparkan sebatang korek api yang menyala ke kepalanya. Dan BUUMM!—bagaimanapun juga itu ide bagus sih.

"Hei, aku serius. Dulu aku mencuci rambutku dengan minyak tanah. Benar-benar efektif kok." kataku meyakinkannya.

Neji menggeleng. Pikiran liar dalam dirinya masih membayangan kepalanya terbakar dan membayangkan aku tertawa-tawa seperti setan melihatnya.

"Tidak. Sudah kupikirkan cara lain. Kau bisa potong rambutku, Tenten. Maksudku, kau bisa potong bagian yang masih terkena permen karet saja." balas Neji. Dia sudah bisa berpikir jernih rupanya.

Tentu saja, memotong sebagian rambut suci milik Neji bukanlah saran yang menurutku bagus. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba agar kepalanya masih terpasang di tempat seharusnya kepala terpasang nanti.

"Oke. Ayo kita lakukan."

* * *

"Kamar mandi rumahmu luas sekali. Beda ya, kalau keluarga Hyuuga." ucapku sambil mengagumi desain interior kamar mandi yang menurutku lebih seperti taman mini di dalam rumah. Bahkan, hei, lantainya terbuat dari kerikil apa sih ini? Emas?

Neji segera memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk di kursi di depan cermin wastafel yang rendah. Aku bertindak layaknya seorang _hair-stylist_ handal dengan menyampirkan kain satin biru ke tubuh Neji.

Oke, mulai sekarang-kah? Tanganku sudah gatal memegang gunting ingin memenggal—eh memotong rambut Neji.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ten." kata Neji pelan.

Aku bisa menatap wajahnya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Wajahnya yang harus kuakui, mungkin sama tampannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

"Kau dapat dari mana gunting taman itu? Jangan bilang kau ingin memenggal kepalaku dengan gunting sebesar itu. Singkirkan."

Aku mendesah kecewa. Dengan terpaksa aku mengganti gunting rumput yang kudapat dari taman dengan gunting yang lebih kecil. Cih, pintar juga dia.

Cekres.

Cekres.

Cekres.

"Selesai, Neji. Aku pulang ya."

"Tunggu sebentar, Ten." katanya lagi.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin gaya rambut seperti apa? Aku hanya memotong tiga helai rambutmu, kok. Kau tidak puas? Mau rambutmu kubuat segi-pendek, hah? Atau gaya _Mohawk_?" balasku kesal.

Neji berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendekatiku. Merapatku ke tembok. Sungguh, jika ini bercanda, ini agak mesum dan sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dia mengunci diriku di atara kedua lengannya. Orang bodoh yang sakit jiwa juga pasti akan menduga kalau dia akan menciumku. Alih-alih mencium, dia malah membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Ajari aku."

"Ha? Ajari apa? Ciuman?" tanyaku tertawa hambar untuk menyamarkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja menggila. Kurang ajar, napasnya mengenai telingaku dan itu entah kenapa menurutku lebih parah dari sekedar berciuman.

"Ajari aku makan permen karet."

"Kau gila. Makan saja lalu kunyah. Kenapa perlu diajari?!" seruku frutasi. Otak Hinata baik-baik saja, kenapa sepupunya hancur seperti ini?

Neji terdiam. Lengkap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh ya, kalau makan permen karet, jangan ditelan."

Neji tetap diam di tempatnya. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditafsirkan.

"Baiklah. Kuajari. Tunggu sebentar."

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dalam-dalam dan menemukan satu bungkus permen karet cengkeh di sana. Setelah semua Rotte Grape-ku dirampas Neji, aku hanya memiliki permen karet rasa cengkeh?! Sialan. Mungkin dia harus menerima pembalasanku dengan memakan permen karet rasa cengkeh ini.

"Buka mulutmu, Neji." perintahku asal padanya.

Neji tampak ragu-ragu mendengar perintahku. Aku membuka bungkus kertas permen karet itu dan dengan paksa memasukkannya ke mulut Neji. Yeah, toh dia mengunyahnya juga.

"Bagus. Terus kunyah dan rasakan apa rasanya. Sensasinya. Kelembutannya." pancingku pada Neji. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya memakan permen karet rasa cengkeh yang membuat sesak napas itu.

"Seperti rasa cokelat." jawab Neji sambil mengunyah permen karetnya dengan pelan. Benar-benar menghayati sekali tampaknya.

Apa dia bilang? Rasa cokelat? Wah, sepupu Hinata ini memang sudah mati rasa. Cengkeh dan cokelat itu berbeda, dasar bodoh! Kapan sih dia mengecek kesehatan lidahnya ke dokter? Apa dia mengeceknya ke dokter hewan?

"Lebih enak rasa anggur. Aku lebih suka rasa anggur daripada rasa cengkeh. Aku benci aroma cengkeh," gumamku pelan.

"Benarkah? Ini."

**Pluk.**

Neji mengeluarkan permen karet dari mulutnya dan segera menempelkannya ke rambutku. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat sehingga aku sadar setelah dia terkekeh geli. Bayangkan, seorang Neji Hyuuga tertawa. Melihatnya saja membuatku merasa absurd.

"Kita seri."

"KAU! Dasar brengsek. Baiklah. Kita seri. Aku pulang." kataku gusar. Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandinya dan beranjak pergi. Neji berlari mengejarku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ten. Ini permen karet untukmu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." balas Neji seraya menyerahkan setoples permen karet padaku.

Tunggu sebentar, setoples?

"Apa ini? Kau membelikanku permen karet? Berbentuk hati? Kau yakin tidak sakit?"

Neji Hyuuga pasti sakit. Sakit jiwa, tepatnya. Bukankah dia yang selama ini antipati terhadapku gara-gara aku ini penggila permen karet?

Neji menggeleng.

"Sulit juga ternyata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar berbicara denganmu. Saat aku tahu di kemasan Rotte ada tulisan yang menggambarkan perasaan, aku mencari yang tulisannya sama. Untukmu. Maaf bukan rasa anggur."

Aku membuka toples itu dan menemukan _Rotte Strawberry_ dengan kemasan kecil-kecil berbentuk hati. Semua tulisan di kemasan _Rotte Strawberry_ itu sama. Tulisan yang mudah sekali kubaca karena hanya mengandung tiga kata.

"_**I Love You**_?" kataku membaca tulisan di bungkus Rotte itu—bingung.

"_I love you too_, Tenten." jawab Neji sambil tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang kulihat muncul di wajah Neji.

"Cih. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Neji. Kau benar-benar norak… Arggh! Dan ingat, jangan pernah melarangku makan permen karet lagi."

Dadaku bergemuruh dan ingin pecah rasanya saat ini juga. Apa dia bilang? Ini mimpi bukan sih? Dengan cepat aku membuka satu bungkus _Rotte Strawberry_ dan cepat-cepat mengunyahnya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya langsung.

Sial. Kunyah-kunyah-kunyah.

"Tunggu… Hmm… Mmm, manis. Masih manis."

"Jadi?"

"Bisa tidak sih kau diam sebentar? Memangnya dewa macam apa yang bisa mengunyah permen karet dengan cepat?"

Plop.

Balon kecil.

Kunyah.

Plop.

Balon sedang.

Aroma strawberry dari Rotte ini benar-benar membuatku gugup.

Kunyah. Tiup. Tiup. Tiup.

**PLOP—!**

Balon besar yang kutiup dari permen karet itu meletus dan menempel di wajahku.

"Baiklah. Aku suka permen karet ini. Mungkin, aku juga suka padamu." kataku akhirnya.

Neji pun tersenyum lagi. Dasar bodoh, aku hanya bilang mungkin, kan? Yah, mungkin saja bukan sekedar suka. Tapi cinta? Oke, ini terlalu jauh. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini aku bahagia karena aku adalah seorang permen karet _lover!_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N: Sebenernya gua juga ga gila-gila amat sama permen karet. Haha, pernah dulu ada guru yang nyapa gua pas gua lagi ngunyah2 'gituan', terpaksa gua telen deh-_-. Gimana? Punya pengalaman menarik tentang permen karet juga? Share di review ya! Lopyu so muah :D**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**


End file.
